Apparatus for the insertion of transport anchors, comprising an anchor shaft with a broadened anchor head and a broadened anchor foot, into forms for concrete parts, with an anchor magazine containing several transport anchors and an insertion gripper displaceable by means of a gripper advance device comprising two folding gripper jaws, which seize the anchor head and hold it in the casting form, while the anchor magazine is provide with guide rails guiding the transport anchors gripped immediately behind the anchor foot on both sides of the anchor shaft.
Transport anchors are inserted in concrete parts, in particular finished concrete parts, during their production, in order to facilitate their mounting on lifting tools for transportation and installation. The transport anchors, which are usually equipped with an anchor head, are inserted prior to the pouring of the concrete parts in the form, so that a recess remains on the surface of the concrete parts into which the anchor head protrudes. For this, the forms for the production of the concrete parts have openings, into which a gripper holding a transport anchor is introduced. The gripper, which for example consists of two gripper jaws in the shape of a calotte shell, simultaneously forms the recess into which the anchor head protrudes.
In order to automate the insertion process, an apparatus of the aforementioned generic type is known (WO 85/04360), in which the transport anchors are held available in an anchor magazine. Always the lowest transport anchor is ejected by an ejector device transversely to its longitudinal axis from the anchor magazine and moved into the motion path of the gripper, which here is displaceable longitudinally only. The gripper seizes the anchor head and pushes the transport anchor into the opening of the form, where it is held until the concrete part is finished.
This known apparatus has a relatively complex configuration and is therefore heavy. Considerable space is required as on the one hand the anchor magazine must be located closely adjacent to the transfer location to the insertion gripper, so that the path of the ejector device is not excessively long, and on the other, the insertion gripper must be moved from said transfer position in a straight line into the form. This requires a relatively long advance of the insertion gripper.
It is therefore the object of the invention to design an apparatus of the above-mentioned generic type so that it will have a significantly simpler configuration and be lighter, and that its space requirements will be reduced.